1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety bumpers, and more particularly to a safety bumper for covering edges and corners of a street sign.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field: Kallionpaa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,712, teaches a form of protective jacket for a traffic sign. The protective jacket has first and second halves. The protective jacket has an edge having an elevation that extends outwardly beyond an outer periphery of the sign portion whereby to protect the outer periphery. Each of the outer surfaces is made of an elastic material. See also Tomboris, U.S. 2003/0110673. A similar approach, using a rigid cover, is shown in Sprung, U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,357.
Sarkisian, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,923, teaches a rigid sign member with a changeable protective plastic overlay. The overlay member can contain a wide variety of various messages and display indicia thus allowing the rigid sign backing member to be used for numerous different situations. Holder members are similar to “bumpers” but are used to hold the sign in place. One of the holder members can be removable for removal and placement of the overlay member. Preferably, the front surface of the rigid sign member has a reflective surface and the overlay member is made from a clear or transparent material.
Newhart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,818, teaches a free-standing traffic directing sign consisting of a base, a panel which fits into a slot in the base, and a breakway mounting assembly including a pin. The breakaway mounting assembly is connected to the base and is designed to retain the panel in the slot. When a predetermined force, such as a vehicle striking the sign, is applied to the panel and transmitted to the mounting assembly, the pin of the mounting assembly breaks allowing the panel to pop out of the slot. A new pin can be used to reassemble the panel and the base.
Other patents of general interest include: Gutzmer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,901, Copeland, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,831, Shanok, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,857, C. E. Rowe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,353, Nickels, U.S. D509,544, and Oy, WO 96/19787
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various bumpers for covering the edges of a sign. However, the prior art does not teach a bumper having the benefits of the presently claimed invention. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.